This invention relates to flexible containers, and more particularly to evacuation structures for such containers. Flexible polymeric containers are well known for storing and dispensing wine, dairy products, enteral feeding solutions, fruit juices, tea and coffee concentrates, puddings, cheese sauces, and many other flowable materials, including those that must be filled aseptically. These generally include low acid materials. Flexible polymeric containers typically have walls made of polymeric films with either a monolayer or multiple layer structure. The particular polymers constituting the container film layers vary depending on the type of material to be placed in the container. The film layers may also include an oxygen barrier material layer to prevent contact between such materials and oxygen or other gas sensitive contents. The walls of the flexible containers may be metallized, or coated with a metallic layer such as aluminum to prevent incursion of oxygen or other gases. A separate metallized enclosure may also encase the polymeric container.
The flexible polymeric containers have inlets and/or spouts for filling and dispensing the flexible container contents. The flexible containers are also often placed within a box. The spout extends through an opening in the box to dispense the contents. Such packaging systems are commonly referred to as “bag-in-box.” Bag-in-box packaging systems are often used in restaurants and convenience stores to facilitate service of liquid food products such as syrups, toppings, and condiments.
After the flexible container is filled with a desired material, the spout is capped to seal the flexible container and protect the contents from contamination. Depending on the type of contents, the container, spout, cap, and contents may be heat sterilized using steam, an autoclave process, or similar method.
To access and dispense the contents of the flexible container, the flexible container must be evacuated, generally using a vacuum or suction process. Initially all of the air within the flexible container is evacuated. Subsequently, the fluid in the bag is evacuated.
Problems can arise during the evacuation of the fluid. Often times, due to the suction force on the flexible container, the walls of the flexible container become lodged in the spout. This blocks up the spout and cuts off the passageway for the fluid. Thus, the evacuation process is essentially stopped, rendering the fluid inaccessible.
For these reasons, an evacuation structure for use with a flexible container that both minimizes obstruction of the spout and maximizes the amount of fluid evacuated is desired.
Prior art devices have attached various mechanisms directly to the spout in an attempt to solve the above-described problem. Several issues have been encountered with these kind of devices. For example, during the filling process of the flexible containers, which is typically done in a high speed and high pressure process, the prior art devices are susceptible of being dislodged from the spout rendering the devices inoperative. Moreover, the prior art devices can impede the flow of liquid during the filling process thereby slowing down the filling process
Thus, not only is an evacuation device that both minimizes obstruction of the spout and maximizes the amount of fluid evacuated desired, but the evacuation device must also not impede the filling process of the flexible containers.